When more than one network operates on a shared medium in the same frequency band, there is a chance that the networks will interfere with each other. Several or many networks may use a shared medium concurrently, mutually interfering with each other. In a power line communication system, for example, this is a common problem known as neighbor network interference.
Common coexistence specifications may be provided to help avoid network interference on shared medium systems. Coexistence specifications (e.g., IEEE 1901 and ITU-T G.hn., for power line communication (PLC)) often suggest the use of signaling to prevent interference. However, signaling may require some of the bandwidth of the shared medium to function, and may reduce the bandwidth available to the networks for communication.
Other coexistence specifications such as Inter System Protocol (ISP) defined in ITU-T G.9972 and IEEE 1901 offer resource sharing techniques. However, many of the schemes are designed to align heterogeneous networks that use different technologies. Such schemes are not generally equipped to administer multiple homogeneous networks, for example. Further, many of these schemes also require additional bandwidth for special signaling and have difficulties with inconsistencies in the operation of the different networks.